(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to systems for monitoring testing/manufacturing processes and, more particularly, to such systems which identify defective components and their corresponding vendors.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
There are many known systems for monitoring testing and manufacturing processes. Such systems are typically computerized and vary in their level of integration into the testing/manufacturing process. Some systems provide the capability to monitor and report the number of parts produced and defects or faults. This information has proven useful in evaluating and improving or controlling testing/manufacturing processes.
However, known systems do not offer an automated two-way system for communication between product manufacturer and a vendor component manufacturer. For example, often a manufacturing company will produce a product with multiple component parts that are manufactured by other companies or vendors. When the ultimate product is manufactured and tested, a component of the ultimate product will fail. Testing is done on the defective product to determine which component failed and ultimately the vendor is asked to produce a failure analysis wherein the ultimate cause of the failure is analyzed. However, the inability to provide the component vendor with prompt and sufficient information regarding testing procedures, tolerance criteria, testing history, etc. often results in long delays. Moreover, known systems do not provide a method of notifying the product manufacturer of the availability of the component vendor failure report.
A first object of this invention is a system that reduces delays in the testing/manufacturing process.
Another object is a system that automatically alerts the associated vendor upon a component failure or defect.
A further object is a system that allows the vendor access to all relevant and/or necessary information regarding the component failure and testing.
Yet another object is a system that allows the component vendor to enter data regarding the cause of the component failure.
As a final object, the system should automatically alert the appropriate testing/manufacturing personnel of the availability of the vendor""s failure analysis.
Accordingly, the present invention features a system and method of monitoring business-to-business product testing by establishing a two-way communication system. In one embodiment, the system stores information associated with a product in a database. Upon detection of a defect, the system identifies the vendor associated with a defective component of the product and automatically notifies predetermined personnel within the manufacturing/testing organization and at least the vendor associated with the defective component. Next, the system provides access to the database to at least the vendor, thus allowing the vendor to obtain information regarding the defect. The vender then downloads information regarding the defect into the database, at which point predetermined personnel within the testing/manufacturing organization are automatically notified. Access to the vendor""s product failure analysis report is then provided to the predetermined personnel.
In a preferred embodiment, the database is a product database and includes component-vendor data, product testing procedure data, acceptance criteria data, and component failure history data. The access given to the vendor is preferably password protected.